


Quality Angst

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: College, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: "Dead on the inside, outwardly smiling. With all our let down hopes and dreams we are reconciling. We lay to rest the person we want to be, and instead we beg and plea."





	Quality Angst

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* where even to begin? Welp, wrote this in my International Management class (am a senior in university) the professor was making zero sense and the words she wrote on the board made no fkn sense to me. this poem was the product of my frustration (also one of the first poems i've written in a /long/ time. hope you enjoy? or at least relate to it.

The letters are scrawled across the wall, but the information there will be my downfall.

Everyone is so dead inside, and we all attempt to hide.

Hide from what - one another, or the Keeper?

Either way we all sit and await the Reaper. Dead on the inside, outwardly smiling.

 

With all our let down hopes and dreams we are reconciling.

We lay to rest the person we want to be, and instead we beg and plea.

We plea to come out in one piece, one piece that finally earned a degree.

 

But the degree is useless in this day and age, because that will push you barely above minimum wage.

How are we supposed to make a living?

It seems like every new achievement just becomes the beginning.

 

The beginning of a new task, a new way to fail.

And you will fail until you are old and frail.

And finally, when you are at Death's door, Death will not take you because you are too poor.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: the 'Keeper' mentioned is my professor.


End file.
